The Royal One Hundred
by Synnerxx
Summary: A series of little windows into the lives of Hank, Evan and company. Slash, het, incest.
1. Sketch

**Pairing: Hank/Evan, if you like it. None if you don't. It can be taken either way.**

**Spoilers: None.**

**Warnings: None.**

**Author's Notes: The first drabble in my 100stories challenge on LiveJournal. Let me know what you think. **

* * *

Hank finally finds Evan sitting under a tree, sketch pad in hand.

"Hey, I've been looking for you for an hour. Where have you been?" He asks, allowing a note of concern to creep into his voice.

"Here." Evan's reply is distracted as his pencil dances across the page.

Hank takes a seat next to him on the warm grass and watched his brother draw. It's a skill of Evan's that very few people know about. A skill that no one would guess that the loud-mouthed, sometimes obnoxious flirt would possess. But he does and he's very good at it too.

It's becoming rarer for Hank to have the chance to watch Evan draw because he doesn't do it that much anymore. Hank asks why and is answered with a shrug. He falls silent then, sensing Evan's desire to not talk and instead turns his attention back to the paper and pencil.

Hank realizes that Evan has a photo with him and is drawing what the picture shows. He stares at it for a while. It's one of his favorites. It's him and Evan, their arms around each other, grinning at the camera, a few years ago.

He glances again at Evan's work and, once again, is blown away by how good his brother is. It's like looking at a gray and white copy of the photograph and he tells Evan so. This time, he's met with a shy smile and a quick thanks.

Another thing that people wouldn't guess is that Evan is quite modest about his artwork. Hank doesn't know why. He isn't modest about anything else, but thinks that this is just another one of Evan's quirks.

He settles back against the tree and is content to watch and marvel.


	2. Hug

**Pairing: Hank/Evan though it can be taken as brotherly too.**

**Spoilers: Some for th pilot and episoe two "There Will Be Food"**

**Warnings: Mild Hank!abuse.**

**Author's Notes: Second story! I've already written quite a few of them, so I've decided to just post them once a day. Thanks goes to Dance Alice Dance for reviewing both the previous drabble and my other story 'Sunday Night'. :) Feedback is love! **

* * *

Hank had had a very bad day. In fact, one could even call it a horrible day, which he did venomously.

It started out when he got up at six in the morning and, on his way of getting out of bed, his blankets had somehow managed to wrap themselves around his legs and he fell on the floor. The very hard wood floor.

Then, while taking his morning shower, he has the unfortunate luck of getting shampoo in his eye. He gets most of it out, but it still stings and he doesn't have any eye drops to help.

In spite of all of this, he thinks that it will be a good day. My, is he an optimistic one. He goes downstairs, hoping that Evan will have breakfast done, but there's no one there. Of course not, it's only seven a.m.

He sighs and snags a breakfast energy drink from the fridge just as his phone goes off.

"Hello." He answers, cracking open the lid to the drink. It's Miss Newberg on the other line and she wants Hank to come to her house _now _to go over this new diet plan of hers and also see of there's any new surgeries out there to help with sagging skin. He sighs again and says he'll be right over.

He spends a good three hours reading through diet plans and exercise guides. After that, he goes another two hours trying to convince Miss Newberg that she doesn't need anymore Botox or any other type of lift on any body part.

He's hungry now too because all he's had all day was that disgusting breakfast drink. He calls Divya, but she has a family obligation and Evan isn't answering. Jill is too busy at the hospital to go out to eat lunch, so he goes out alone and feels vaguely depressed.

His phone rings again and this time he doesn't recognize the number. He answers it and knows who it is after the way too cheerful and enthusiastic greeting. It's April and, apparently, she still thinks she's in love with him. It takes Hank thirty minutes to get her convinced that she doesn't love him and that he can't go have dinner with her. He hangs up, feeling irritable and still depressed for reasons he has yet to figure out.

He goes by the dock to check to see how Jim is doing after the Interferon has gotten through his system. He looks better and that makes Hank feel a little bit better until he slips getting on the boat and hits his head on the side. Jim pulls him into a sitting position and asks, gruffly, if he's okay. He squeezes his eyes closed against the pounding in his head and says yes, he'll be fine. Just give him a minute. Jim nods and backs away while still managing to hover slightly, looking on in concern that he tries to hide.

Hank stands and after a few more assurances that he's fine, and few more questions regarding Jim's own health, it's almost five and he's hungry again. He heads home, hoping that Evan will be cooking dinner.

He lets himself in and is hit by the delicious scents that are coming from the kitchen. He walks in there to find Evan putting the last plate on the table and smiling to himself. Hank sighs, happy to be home and walks up to his brother.

"Hey. How was your day?" Evan asks, but Hank ignores the question for the moment, and wraps his arms around Evan's waist, resting his forehead on his shoulder.

Evan tenses in surprise, but then hugs Hank back, stroking up and down his back.

"My day was horrible, but it just got a lot better." Hank says, pulling away from the embrace, but not completely letting go.

Evan smiles and gestures at the table. "Wanna talk about it over dinner? Food will make you feel better."

"Sounds great." They both sit and begin to eat.

Hank feels better and more relaxed than he has in a while and he knows why. Not just from being home, or from the food, though it certainly doesn't hurt.

It's because Evan always knows how to make him feel better.


	3. Romance

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Spoilers: Some for episode two "There Will Be Food"**

**Warnings: Slash, Incest**

**Author's Notes: Another oneshot. This time the Hank/Evan can't be written off as 'brotherly', so don't flame me for it. I warned ya. Review please. **

* * *

"Do we have any wine?" Hank asked, rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Uh, yeah. I think so. Why?" Evan glanced up at him from his spot on the couch.

"'Cause we need some for where we're going." Hank finally found the wine and grabbed two glasses down from the cabinet.

"Where are we going and why do we need wine?" Evan blinked in confusion.

"Remember the Realtor that had the burn on her arm that I treated this morning? Well, I promised her that I would go back to the house to see, and I'm quoting her here, 'the most magical view in the Hamptons'." Hank explained.

"Why do you want me to go? Wouldn't you have more fun with that chick from the hospital? You two seem to be getting along just fine. I'm sure she's just waiting for you to ask her out. Here's your chance." Evan's reply was snappy and irritated. There was also a note of jealousy in there that Hank picked up on and smiled softly to himself.

"Jill's great, but I want you to come with me. Don't pout, it does you no good with me." Hank sat the glasses on the side of the sink and walked over to his brother.

"I don't pout." Evan said, giving a perfect example of what he didn't do.

"You do and you're still coming with me, so hurry up. We don't want to miss it." Hank collected the wine bottle and the glasses and stood, waiting, by the front door.

Evan grumbled some more, but slid his shoes on and followed Hank out the door. They got into the Saab and Hank passed the wine and glasses over to Evan and drove off.

"So, where exactly are you taking me?" Evan asked, looking around at the unfamiliar houses.

"To this house that she was showing to me this morning. It's got a great Great room and the view is supposed to be beautiful, like I said." Hank pulled into the driveway and got out. He walked up to the front door, checked under the mat, found the key and unlocked the door.

Evan watched him with a raised eyebrow, but went in when Hank beckoned him. "Smells like cookies." He commented.

"Realtor trick apparently." Hank chuckled. He pulled the protective sheet off the couch that was turned to the huge window on the west wall of the room. He took the wine from Evan and poured them both a glass.

Evan settled into the corner of the couch and sipped at his wine, eyes on the window. The sun had just started to set and already it was breath-taking.

"Magnificent, huh?" Hank asked, taking a seat next to Evan.

"Yeah." Evan said, voice low and awed.

The sun had gone down a little more, painting the sky with oranges, reds, pinks, purples, blues, and golds. Streaks of brilliant colors were reflected in the clouds and the first hint of twinkly silver stars were added to the mix.

Hank gently took Evan's glass and set it down on the covered coffee table next to his. His arm arranged itself behind Evan and he shifted slightly so he could see both the sunset and Evan's reaction to it.

They watched it for a bit longer, the colors fading, the sun just a barely visible ball of vibrant orange and yellow on the horizon. Slowly, a deep black and blue came across the sky like someone had spilled a jar of ink . The stars looked like diamonds placed in dark velvet. The moon was full and a bright silvery white, bathing the world below in it's light. It was just as breath-taking as the sunset had been.

Evan turned to face Hank. "That was......wow."

"That good, huh?" Hank smiled, amusement clear in his voice.

"Yeah. It was awesome." Evan glanced back to the window. When he turned back around, Hank pressed his lips against his. The kiss was chaste and sweet. Just the slight pressure of both their lips against each other and the warmth of their breath against the other's face.

They pulled apart slowly and Hank cupped his cheek. "Okay?"

Evan nodded and their lips met again, this time with more passion. Hank's tongue slipped out to trace Evan's lips and silently ask permission which Evan granted, lips parting. The tips of their tongues met and tangled briefly before Hank took control of the kiss, tongue sweeping into Evan's mouth to explore the new territory.

Evan shifted forward more, so he was facing Hank. His fingers twined themselves in Hanks' hair and he moaned softly into the kiss. Hank smirked against Evan's lips and sucked on his tongue. Evan moaned again, louder this time. They broke the kiss as the need to breath made itself known and Hank ducked his head to bite and suck at Evan's neck.

He pushed Evan flat on the couch and stretched out above him, dropping another kiss on the already kiss swollen lips.

"Hank, as much as I want too, we really can't do this here." Evan panted.

"Hmm, you're right. For once." Hank said, leaning back to admire the new purple mark he had made on Evan's neck.

They gathered up everything and walked back to the car, Hank putting the key back under the mat.

"Remind me to thank Sheila for this." Hank said as they drove off.

Evan chuckled and leaned over for another kiss before settling back against his seat, sighing happily.


	4. Blush

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Slash, incest, implied sex**

**Spoilers: None**

**Author's Notes: I don't like the first three chapters of this oneshot, but whatever. The rest is good. As always feedback of any kind is love! **

* * *

It is very hard to make Evan blush because he has no shame. Or rather, that's what he would have you believe. You can't just say outrageous things and watch his reaction, like you could normal people, because he'll probably say something even more outrageous and you end up the one blushing. You can't dare him to go up to random women and flirt with them because he does that on his own. So you see the problem in making him blush. You can't go about it using the normal methods.

However, Hank has found a few ways to make him blush and he takes advantage of them every chance he has because Evan is adorable when the light red colors his face and neck and the tips of his ears. Hank smirks to himself and eyes his brother sitting at the table next to him.

He gets up and leans on the back of Evan's chair. He bends down slightly so Evan can feel the warmth of his breath ghosting over the back of his neck. Evan pauses in his writing for a moment, obviously wondering what Hank is planning, but continues after a few seconds pass and all Hank has done is stand there and breathe on him.

"You know, I won't get these done any faster with you breathing down my neck." Evan says, voice light and joking.

Hank makes no reply, just allows his tongue to trace the outer shell of Evan's ear before nibbling gently at the lobe. Evan inhales sharply and his pen slips from his grasp, fingers gripping the edge of the table tightly. Already Hank could feel he heat rising in Evan's neck and face. This is one of Evan's weak spots, and Hank knows it and uses it against his brother. He releases the ear and pulls Evan out of the chair, their lips meeting immediately. They battle for dominance before Evan gives into Hank.

Still kissing, they manage to make it into the bedroom and fall into a tangle of limbs on the bed, Evan on top. They continue kissing and Hank's hands are soon roaming underneath Evan's shirt, caressing his sides and sliding up to brush against his nipples, making him moan.

Hank flips them over, so he's the one on top and bites softly at Evan's lower lip, earning himself a louder moan. He leans back, straddling Evan's thighs, allowing Evan to sit up slightly and tugs off both their shirts, throwing them on the floor. Their lips meet again and this time it's gentle, not so hurried.

Afterwards, they lay in bed, soaking up the afterglow and talking quietly. Hank has an arm around Evan and their fingers are laced. Evan's back is pressed against Hank's chest and, even though he can't see it, he knows there is a faint smile curling up the edges of Evan's lips.

He presses his lips to the back of Evan's neck and whispers softly, "I love you."

He feels more than sees the blush that spreads across Evan's face and neck. "Love you too."

Hank laughs quietly . "You know, you are so cute when you do that."

Evan rolls over to face him, cheeks still a pretty shade of pink. "Do what?"

"Blush." Hank says, then catches Evan's lips again.

"I do not blush." Evan protests after the kiss.

"You do. And it's cute, so hush." Hank kisses him again.

Evan makes some mumbled disagreement, but then gives in to the kiss.

They settle back down in the bed, Evan rolling back over, so they were spooning and pulls Hank's arm back around him. Fingers once again laced, they fall asleep together.


	5. Shirt

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: Slash, incest, light sexual content**

**Author's Notes: I got this image of Evan in my head one day and it provided this cute/fluffy piece. Review, please!**

* * *

Hank carefully untangles himself from Evan and walks into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of wine. He wasn't quite sure what had woken him up, but he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon, he could already tell. He picks up the book he was reading early and opens it to his page and sips at his wine.

An hour later, Evan wakes up, alone, in bed and is not happy with that fact. He sits up and rubs at his eyes, glancing at the bedside clock. 3:37 a.m. Lovely. He sighs and gets up, tugging on the first piece of clothing he can find, which is a shirt. He buttons it up and heads into the living room, following the light.

He finds Hank on the couch reading and an empty wine glass in front of him. He yawns, catching Hank's attention. Hank takes in his brother's appearance. Hair disheveled from sleep, wearing nothing but Hank's shirt which is a little bit big on him, the ends of the long sleeves covering his hands, the hemline falling just barely to mid-thigh. Hank is sure this is the most sexy thing he's ever seen.

"Why are you awake?" Evan says, before yawning again.

Hank blinks, jerking his eyes from the thigh that's currently teasing him, to Evan's face. "I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep."

Another yawn is his reply. Evan wraps his arms around his torso and hugs himself. "Let's go back to bed. It's cold in here."

Hank laughs. "Of course it's cold. All you're wearing is my shirt."

Evan blinks at him, then looks down. "Oh. I didn't even notice. I was wondering why it smelled like you." He shrugs and looks expectantly at Hank.

"Alright, just let me put my glass away." Hank disappears briefly in the kitchen, then returns. "Ready?" He asks. Evan nods and turns back to their room.

They both crawl into bed, Evan still wearing Hank's shirt.

"You know, it's kinda sexy." Hank says, reaching out to stroke the fabric on Evan's chest.

"What? Me in your clothes?" Evan asks, blinking.

"Yeah." Hank kisses him, then wraps his arms around him.

"You're weird." Evan snuggles down happily against Hank's chest.

"You love me anyway." Hank replies, kissing the top of Evan's head.

"Yeah, I do." Evan says, voice thick with sleep.

"I love you too." Hank says.

A gentle sigh is his only reply as Evan has already fallen asleep.


	6. Smile

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Warning: None**

**Spoilers: Some for the pilot.**

**Author's Notes: The Hank/Evan can be taken as romantic or brotherly, depending on your tastes. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really apperciate it. And to everyone else: Review please!**

* * *

Hank hadn't smiled in forever. Okay, so maybe that was a slight exaggeration, but that's what it felt like to Evan, who liked seeing his brother smile. He didn't like unhappy people because unhappy people, especially when they're your older brother, are no fun to be around.

So Evan set about trying to change that, starting with this trip to The Hamptons. Hank hadn't seemed all that thrilled about it, but Evan ignored it in favor of trying to get him to smile. That stupid bitch, Nikki, made him like this. It's like when she left, she took away Hank's ability to be happy and smile, and that was unacceptable to Evan.

So he finally convinced Hank to go with him and he had seen a shadow of smile on Hank's face when the girls in the car next to them had said, "You mean Worst Hampton." giggled, and drove off, leaving Evan blinking after them.

They get to the party and Evan talks his way in and, finally, they're here.

"Bro, this is where God would party." Evan says as they take in the sight of the dancing, swirling, happy mass of people.

"Yeah, if he could get in." Hank snickers.

Evan looks over at him and there's the smile he's been aiming for ever since Nicky left.

"Want to know something interesting?" He asks.

"Sure." Hank leans over to hear better.

"For the first time in a long time, uh, you're smiling." With that said, Evan backs away from him, grinning.

Hank stares at him for a moment, still smiling. Evan has made him happy and that's exactly what he needed.


	7. Quiet

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: Slash, Incest, Fluff**

**Author's Notes: One of my shortest pieces. I think it is the shortest and most fluffy. Anyway, review please. **

* * *

One of Hank's favorite parts of the day is when he can curl up on the couch with Evan and just relax. The TV is on, but neither of them are really paying attention to it.

Evan's head is in his lap and he's combing his fingers through the curly tresses. They're not really talking, just basking in the affection they have for each other and it's quiet.

The world doesn't need him to save it right now. No rich people to please. No one making demands of him. No stress. Just the simple quiet of him and Evan and their love.


	8. Delicate

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: Slash, incest**

**Author's Notes: Aww, one of my favorites. I could have made this more angsty, but I decided to save it for later pieces. You'll see what I mean soon. Review!**

* * *

The first time they kiss, it's delicate, hesitant, and tentative. Hank is afraid about what this all means and he's thinking too much and Evan can feel that through the kiss. He breaks the kiss and looks Hank in the eye.

"Are you okay with this? I don't want you to freak out on me or anything." Evan touches the side of Hank's face.

"I...I really don't know. I mean, how are you so calm about all of this? We're brothers, and this isn't what we're supposed to be doing and we're not supposed to be okay with it. It's illegal and wrong and....and..." Hank trails off helplessly.

"And it feels so right, yeah? I mean, you've got to feel this too or we wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation." Evan drops his hand and looks away briefly.

"Yeah. I feel it too, but I don't know that I can do this. It could ruin everything." Hank reaches out and grasps Evan's hand, thumb stroking over his knuckles to comfort him.

"Stop thinking about so much. Just feel for once." Evan cups his face again and gently presses his lips to Hank's. Hank freezes for a moment, but then, when Evan doesn't give up, tongue teasing and tracing his lips, he opens up and lets Evan take control. Evan shifts so he's sitting in Hank's lap, hands entangles in his hair. Hank wraps his arms around Evan's waist, keeping him steady.

They pull apart and Evan looks at him questioningly.

"Yeah, I can just feel for a while." Hank smiles.

It's delicate and they take it slow, but it's real and it's theirs.


	9. Black

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: Slash, incest, oral sex**

**Author's Notes: Finally, some action. Haha, review please.**

* * *

Hank returns home finally and is met with Boris' assistant, who shoves a letter into his hand and says "From Master Evan." and walks away. He blinks after the man and then turns his attention to the letter, which has his name in Evan's familiar messy scrawl across the front.

_Hank-_

_Wear the clothes I picked out for you and meet me at The Lair._

_It's a new club/bar and I've made friends with the owners. (Yes, really. I can see you smirking now.)_

_Anyway, hurry up and wear EXACTLY what I picked out for you. No changing anything._

_Love,_

_Evan_

Hank sets the letter down on the counter and heads into the bedroom, a little wary of the outfit that is awaiting him. He opens the door and looks at the foot of the bed in surprise. It's not as bad as he thought it would be. A pair of tight, dark blue jeans, and an emerald green dressy shirt. He sighs then changes into the new clothes, noting the that shirt is silk and feels really good against his skin.

A short time later, he arrives at The Lair and walks up to the bouncer. There is no line at the door since they apparently let everyone in.

"Name?" The bouncer asks, huge arms crossed over his chest. Maybe not everyone.

"Hank Lawson." He says, fully expecting to be sent packing.

"You're the concierge doctor, right? I've heard about you. Good job that you're doing around here. For everyone." The bouncer pats him on the back as he passes, nearly knocking him over.

"Thanks." Hank mumbles, walking in. He is hit with the sounds of the place. Thumping beats from the live DJ and scattered conversations from the people in the bar area which is to the side of the dance floor and enclosed as it's own little space.

Hank glances around in the bar, hoping to spot Evan in there since he really doesn't want to go and look for him in the mass of dancers. Evan is in there however, talking to two people Hank doesn't know, but that isn't unusual. Evan never went anywhere without talking and making friends with at least three people.

"Hey, I'm here." Hank says as he walks up to Evan and the others.

"Oh, good. You wore what I picked out." Evan grins.

"I wasn't aware that I needed you to dress me, but yes, I did." Hank rolls his eyes and looks at the two people next to his brother, a man and a woman. They look a lot alike. Black hair, green eyes, and pale skin.

"Hank, meet Chloe and Blayne. They're the owners here and also, they're twins. Fraternal, obviously. This is my brother, Hank." Evan makes the introductions and gestures at them all.

"Hello Hank. Evan's told us a lot about you. The new concierge doctor of the rich and famous." Blayne stands and shakes Hank's hand.

"Yeah, that's me and I hope he hasn't told you everything." Hank laughs, this time shaking Chloe's hand who laughs with him.

They all sit back down and Hank gets a good look at what Evan is wearing for the first time tonight. Black combat boots, black leather pants that lace up and look painted on, and a black shirt that matches Hank's with the first four buttons undone. The outfit is complete with a smudging of black eyeliner under each eye making the blue stand out.

Hank shifts subtly as his jeans are suddenly a bit too tight in certain areas. Evan starts talking again about the band the twins have. It's called Rebel Angels and they're performing tonight later on. Chloe is the lead singer and Blayne the lead guitarist. Their other band mates are somewhere on the dance floor.

"So, Hank. What do you think of the Hamptons? Exciting, no?" Chloe asks, a smile on her face.

"Very exciting." Hank answers. "Sometimes too exciting." They laugh and the twins offer him and Evan something to drink. Evan orders a strawberry daiquiri and Hank gets a plain coke. Evan looks at him in disapproval, but Hank shrugs and says "I'm driving tonight." Evan nods and the twins go to the bar to make the drinks.

In the sudden silence that follows their departure, Hank takes a minute to just stare at Evan, who looks unbelievably sexy tonight.

Evan catches him looking and smirks. "Like what you see?"

Hank swallows and shifts again on the couch. "Very much and you know it, you evil, devious, sexy person, you."

Evan laughs, but doesn't get the chance to reply as Chloe and Blayne are back with the drinks.

"Chloe, Blayne, you two are needed backstage." A woman tells them. They nod and say their goodbyes.

Now it's just Evan and Hank and Hank is having a hard time keeping his hands to himself because Evan looks so hot and all he wants to do is touch, but can't.

"Wanna dance?" Evan asks, standing and offering his hand to Hank.

"No, you know I don't dance." Hank says bluntly.

Evan pouts and says, "Please. For me?"

Hank shakes his head. "No, I'm not going out there to make a fool of myself. Not even for you."

Evan smirk suddenly and leans down and whispers in Hank's ear so close that his lips are brushing against Hank's skin. "I'll make it worth your while when we get home." And his fingers are tracing Hank's zipper and how can Hank say no to that?

"You'd better." Hank allows himself to be pulled out to the dance floor.

"Okay, now just loosen up. Relax. Feel the music in you." Evan says, body moving fluidly to the music.

Hank watches him for a minute before starting to dance himself.

"See? There you go." Evan slides closer 'til there's hardly any room left between them and wraps his arms around Hank's neck. Hank is slightly startled that Evan would make such a bold move, but places his hands on Evan's hips and doesn't complain. Soon they're grinding against each other and this only serves to make him harder than ever and he knows Evan can feel it by the way he's smirking.

Evan grabs Hank's hand and starts to pull him in a new direction off the dance floor. "Where are we going?" Hank semi-shouts over the music.

He only gets a smirk in response. They arrive at the restroom and Evan pushes Hank in there and locks the door. He checks to make sure they're alone—they are—then kisses Hank hard, pressing him back against the wall. Hank can taste the alcohol on Evan's tongue, but doesn't care. Their tongues slide against each other and Evan sucks on Hank's, making him groan. Hank's hands move to grab Evan's ass, but Evan breaks the kiss and pushes his hands away.

At Hank's confused look, he gives a sexy grin and drops to his knees. Hank gasps, but doesn't make a protest as Evan's clever fingers undo his jeans and tug them, along with his boxers, to his knees freeing his aching erection. Evan grips the base and kisses the head, making Hank hiss in pleasure. He takes the head into his mouth and sucks hard on it, tongue flicking out to taste it. His hand strokes up and down his shaft in time to his sucks.

Hank's hands curl into his hair and he's whimpering and moaning and thrusting his hips and when did Evan get so good at this? The thought is quickly pushed from his mind as all of them are when Evan suddenly deep-throats him. Evan swallows a few times around Hank and then pulls away completely, making Hank groan in disappointment.

He takes the head back in his mouth and bobs and hums around it. Hank's grip tightens in Evan's hair and he moans, thrusting harder into the hot wetness that is Evan's very talented mouth. It doesn't take long after Evan takes him all the way in again for him to cum. Evan manages to get every drop, milking him for all he's worth.

Evan fastens his jeans again and stands up, leaning in for a kiss, letting Hank taste himself, mixed with the taste that is just Evan and Hank finds it hot that he can taste both of them in Evan's mouth.

Looks like going out tonight wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	10. Hurt

**Pairings: Hank/Jill, Hank/Evan**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: Slash, incest**

**Author's Notes: Ohh, naughty!Hank. Evan's not going to be happy. Review and I'll give you cookies.**

* * *

Hank knows that every time he goes out with Jill, he's hurting Evan, but he still can't seem to stop wanting to see her in a romantic way. He knows that he's hurting Evan, feels his hurt in every glance shot his way, in every sarcastic comment meant to deflect concern of others, in every kiss they share.

He knows he's hurting Evan, but he can't bring himself to stop. He doesn't want to hurt Jill either. It seems that it's almost easier to hurt Evan than it is to hurt Jill because he knows that Evan will always be there, no matter what he does. Yeah, sure, the thought of him pushing Evan too far has crossed his mind, but Evan loves him, maybe more than he should, but love is love and that's about as binding as you can get.

So, he'll go on hurting Evan for the sake of not hurting Jill while a voice in the back of his mind asks him who he really loves and how does he think he'll be able to hold on to Evan if he keeps hurting him.

The sad truth is he doesn't know.


	11. Cheater

**Pairings: Hank/Jill, Hank/Evan**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: Slash, incest, implied sex**

**Author's Notes: I love angst. As if you couldn't tell. Review!**

* * *

Hank is laying in bed, his arms around a warm body and is perfectly sated from earlier activities in said bed, but he still can't fall asleep. He's too busy worrying about what Evan is going to say when he gets home the next morning. He sighs, deciding to deal with it when it happens and snuggles closer to Jill.

He walks back into the house that morning and isn't surprised to see Evan sitting at the table. There's a barely touched bagel on a plate in front of his brother, who is reading the newspaper and and ignoring Hank.

"Hey." Hank says tentatively, testing the waters to see what kind of mood Evan is in.

Evan glances up briefly, eyes cold, and says, "Good morning." before returning to the paper.

Hank frowns, but decides that he will try to talk to him after his shower. Maybe by then Evan will have calmed down a bit.

Twenty minutes later, Hank is back downstairs, looking fresh and clean. "Evan? Can we talk?"

Evan looks up at him from the couch and Hank can see clearly just how much he hurt his little brother. Evan's eyes are red-rimmed and there are dark circles beneath them from a lack of sleep. "What do you want to talk about?" His voice is still cool, though not as harsh as it had been in the kitchen.

"About last night, Evan, I'm really sorry. It's just, I really like Jill. I know that's not an excuse to hurt you, but you see.....With her I can have something normal, something safe. I don't have to hide my relationship from other people. And this is all disregarding the fact that we're brothers. What we've done.......it's not right, Evan." Hank said, watching the hurt etch itself more deeply into Evan's face and eyes.

"If that's how you feel. I just never thought you'd be the one who turned out to be a cheater." Evan walks calmly out of the house, refusing to give into his emotions and throw himself into Hank's arms, crying, begging, pleading and screaming for Hank to take him back, that he didn't care who he slept with as long as he would love him too.

Hank stares at the closed door, pain threatening to choke him as he lets Evan walk away from him. What do you do when someone hurts you? You try to hurt them more, by any means possible.

Hank opens the door and calls out, "You can't cheat on someone if you're not in a real relationship anyway." He slams the door just as Evan turns around.

A lone tear makes it's way down Evan's cheek, his heart laying shattered at his feet.

He turns and walks away.


	12. Blame

**Pairings: Hank/Evan, Hank/Jill**

**Spoilers: Some for the pilot.**

**Warnings: Slash, incest, angst**

**Author's Notes: The song here is 'My Immortal' by Evanescence and I don't own it. Review!**

* * *

Hank blames Evan for the way he feels right now. He tells himself that it's Evan's fault that he feels like he's drowning in his pain. He tells himself that if Evan hadn't insisted on doing the those things with him, if he hadn't told him that he loved him _like that_, hadn't slept with Hank, hadn't sucked him off in the restroom of that club, then none of this would be happening.

He takes a swig from the wine bottle, not even bothering to use a glass anymore. He feels the way he did when Nikki left him. Alone, broken, and in so much pain. Though he doesn't think it hurt this bad when she left. He tells himself that it's ridiculous that he feels like this when it's only his brother that left, it's not like he was really in love with him. Evan had him blinded, but he sees clearly now.

_But do you really?_ A voice in the back of his mind asks. A fresh way of pain crashes over him as he thinks about how broken, no how shattered Evan looked when he said the things he did. He wishes now he could take it back. Erase the hurt and the pain and never have to see it again.

He turns on the radio to try to block out his thoughts.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I wiped away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I wiped away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been all alone all along_

Hank sat, listening to the beautiful, yet sorrowful song. The lyrics summed up how he felt, especially the chorus. The pain was too real and the wounds wouldn't seem to heal. Suddenly he knew what he had to do. He needed to find Evan, and fix things with him. He couldn't stand not having Evan with him. He needed him more than he would ever need Jill.

He knows who the blame belongs too and it's not Evan.


	13. Rejection

**Pairings: Hank/Evan, Hank/Jill**

**Spoilers: Some for episode four "TB or not TB"**

**Warnings: Slash, incest, break-ups**

**Author's Notes: More angst! Have we seen the last of Jill? Review!**

* * *

He needs to talk to Jill. He invites her out to lunch and they eat, making small talk, while Hank is getting more and more nervous and unsure that this is the right thing to do, but he reminds himself of the way Evan looked the last time he saw him. How crushed he was.

"Jill, we need to talk." Hank says, voice tinged with nerves.

Her eyes instantly take on a guarded look and she nods slowly. "Okay. What about?"

"Us. I really don't think we should date anymore." His voice is gentle, but a rejection is still a rejection and it'll still hurt.

"Why? I thought everything was going so well. What's wrong?" She asks, voice quavering as she holds back tears.

"Because I'm hurting someone important to me with our relationship and I can't do that to them anymore. You're wonderful, Jill, really, but I can't hurt them anymore. It doesn't have anything to do with you personally, just that you happen to be the one I'm seeing. I'm so sorry." He reaches across the table and squeezes her hand.

"Can you at least tell me who?" She asks, dabbing at her eyes with a napkin.

Hank hesitates and pulls his hand away. "No."

"Just tell me it's not your ex." She pleads.

"No, I promise it's not Nikki." Hank offers a weak smile and gets a sad one in return.

"I hope we'll still be able to be friends?" Jill asks.

Hank nods and they leave, each parting ways with a sad goodbye.

When he gets home, he hears bangs and thumps coming from Evan's room. He opens the door and is shocked to see Evan in the closet, throwing clothes into a suitcase on the bed.

"Evan? What are you doing?" Hank asks, watching as his brother emerges from the closet with an armful of clothes.

"Leaving. Going back to Brooklyn." Evan says, zipping up the bag.

"But why?" Hank reaches out to touch Evan's arm. His hand is slapped away.

"Why? Why? 'Cause you don't need me here. You made that very clear. Besides, you've got Jill, who you care about more than me, so you're set, right?" Evan pushes past him and heads for the door.

"Evan, you can't leave me here. I do need you. Only you. I ended things with Jill, so I could make things better with us." Hank spins him around to face him.

"Way to go. I didn't ask you to that." Evan twists away from Hank.

"I did it, so I wouldn't hurt you anymore. I love you. That's why I'm asking you to stay. Please. I didn't mean anything I said yesterday. I was hurt and angry and I'm sorry." Hank cups Evan's face in his hands, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Hank, I don't think you know exactly how much you hurt me. I can't even describe how it felt and still feels. I'll always love you, you're my brother. But I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry. I'm leaving." Evan looks at Hank, a sad determination in his eyes.

"Please Evan. Stay." Hank begs, tears filling his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Evan repeats then walks out of Hank's arms and the door.

Hank stares at the closed door for what seems like hours. Everything was slipping through his fingers and he was just letting it.

Two rejections in one day. It never got any easier or hurt any less.


	14. Need

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: Slash, incest**

**Author's Notes: Poor Hank. I would feel sorry for him, but he shouldn't cheat. Review.**

* * *

It's been three days since Evan left and Hank is a wreck. Luckily, there's been no emergencies, so he hasn't had to leave the house. Boris is gone on some trip or something, so he hasn't ran into the older man either.

His life is falling apart around him and he can't believe it. He's falling to pieces without Evan and he doesn't know how to stop it. Doesn't know how to stop the downward spiral. He knows one way, but it's impossible and he doesn't get his hopes up because he know that they will only be crushed in the end. Evan isn't coming back.

"Hank?" Oh, great. Had he slipped so far into his depression that he's actually hearing Evan's voice?

"Hank." This time the voice is accompanied by a soft, warm hand stroking his cheek. He must be more insane with pain than he realized......

"Hank, look at me." Evan's voice is firm and he opens his eyes to meet the blue gaze of the one person who could put his world back together.

"I'm sorry." Evan says, eyes flicking down for a moment.

"No, Evan. I'm the one who's sorry. I knew I was hurting you and yet I kept doing it. I'm just glad you're back. You are staying, right?" Hank reaches out and clutches at Evan's shirt, afraid that if he lets go, Evan will be gone again.

"Yeah, I'm staying. I just.........I need you, Hank. Always have." Evan settles on the couch beside Hank.

"I need you too." Hank pulls him in for a sweet kiss.

"I love you." Evan whispers after they break the kiss.

"I love you too. Always and forever. I'm not going to hurt you anymore. It hurt so much to cause you pain. I'm so sorry." Hank bows his head.

"I know. It's okay now. It's over." Evan soothes.

"Don't ever leave me." Hank hugs him fiercely.

" I won't." Evan returns the hug.

All is well again, but is it happily ever after?


	15. Lips

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Spoilers: None.**

**Warnings: Slash, incest, sex**

**Author's Notes: Whoever can spot the line from the book 'Hot Property' by Elise Title, you can give me a prompt and a pairing and I'll write you a oneshot. Review!**

* * *

"You know how much I need you, now let me show you how much I want you." Hank whispers to Evan as he lays him down on their bed.

He kisses him. It's more than lips meeting; it is souls touching, connecting. Their tongues tangle briefly and then Hank pulls away dipping his head to lick and nibble at Evan's neck, eliciting moans from him. He kisses his way down Evan's neck until he reaches the collar of his shirt. He slides the offending fabric off of Evan, replacing it with his hands and mouth.

He traces a path down from Evan's collar bones to one hard nipple with his tongue, taking it into his mouth, sucking and licking, while his hand came up to play with the other one, rolling it and pinching it.

Evan is moaning and writhing beneath him, his hands stroking up and down Hank's back. Hank's free hand curls around his hip, pulling them closer together. He switches to the other nipple with his mouth, tongue darting out to tease it.

Evan arched under him, rubbing their growing arousals together. Moans spill from both their lips. Hank kisses his way down Evan's chest and stomach. He presses tiny kisses to the skin just above Evan's waistband of his jeans. Both hands are on his hips and Evan's are in his hair, petting and grasping, as he pants. He unbuttons and unzips Evan's jeans, Evan lifting his hips, so he can slide them and his boxers down his legs and onto the floor.

Hank settles in between Evan's thighs, nudging them farther apart. He leaves love bites scattered across the pale skin, soothing them with a few swipes of his tongue. Evan is getting more needy, his length throbbing and dripping with precum. Hank kisses everywhere else, but where Evan really wants his mouth.

"Please Hank." Evan begs, eyes glazed over with lust.

Hank glances up at him, then take Evan all the way into his mouth, causing him to thrust his hips up. Hank pulls back slightly to avoid being choked, hands pressing his hips into the bed. Evan's hands tangle in Hank's hair, gripping tightly. Hank's tongue slides up and down his shaft, sucking lightly. He pulls back until just the head is in his mouth and his tongue teases it with light flicks and his teeth nip gently. Evan moans and whimpers, words incoherent and unimportant.

He draws back away from Evan, making him whimper in frustration and need, as he pulls off his own shirt. Pants and his own boxers soon following to land in the ever-growing pile of clothes strewn across the floor. Hank makes a mental note to pick it up later. There are more important things to tend to now. Like getting himself buried inside Evan and screwing him senseless. The thought brings a grin to his face and he gives one last lick to Evan's cock.

Hank leans back up, kissing Evan hard, his own lust starting to take over. He reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the lube, slicking his fingers up. He gently slips a finger into Evan, causing him to groan into the kiss. He works it in and out, softly adding a second finger. By the time the third finger is added, Evan is thrusting back down onto him, eyes shut tight, biting his lip to keep the sounds muffled.

"Let it out. I want to hear you scream." Hank says as he slicks up his hard-on and enters Evan with one smooth roll of his hips. Evan inhaled sharply, a loud moan breaking through, but no scream yet. Hank adjusted the aim of his thrusts and slammed harder into him. This time Evan did scream as Hank struck the sweet spot inside of him. Hank moaned too, the tight heat surrounding him almost unbearable.

Evan's legs wrap around his waist, pulling him in deeper. Their hips find a steady rhythm, rocking against each other. Hank reaches between them, stroking Evan's erection. It isn't long before he's cumming all over his stomach and Hank's hand, moans and screams falling from his lips as the pleasure takes over him completely. Hank feels the muscles around him clenching and he's falling over the cliff of ecstasy with Evan, his own moans adding themselves to Evan's.

Hank collapses on Evan, heart racing. Evan kisses the top of his head. "That was great."

Hank laughs and gets up, going to the bathroom for a damp cloth. He wipes them clean, then lays next to Evan, arms winding around his waist possessively.

"I love you." Hank whispers.

"Love you too." Evan says, eyes slipping shut as sleep overtakes him.

Hank smiles, knowing how lucky he is to have him back in his arms again.


	16. Longing

**Pairings: Hank/Jill, Hank/Evan**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: Slash, incest**

**Author's Notes: Poor Hank. I keep making him the bad guy. Review!**

* * *

Hank can't stop this feeling anymore than he can stop the world turning around. He wishes he could. Stop the feeling, that is, not the world. It's too much and he doesn't want to ruin things with Evan again after knowing how much it hurts to have him gone. Not when he just gets him back.

Still, the longing remains. The longing for lips fuller, hips curvier, hands smaller, eyes browner.

The need, the longing for Jill.

He wants it to go way 'cause it's no where near as strong as his love for Evan, but he begins to wonder. Wonder what it would be like to have her curled around him instead of Evan. To have it be her screaming his name night after night. To just have her with him.

But all this leads to is doubt and confusion and he doesn't want that. Doesn't need it. He throws everything he has into this relationship he has with Evan, and tries to ignore the longing for someone else.

But it's getting more and more difficult everyday.


	17. Doubt

**Pairing: Hank/Evan, implied but unnamed Hank/Jill**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: Slash, incest**

**Author's Notes: More of an inside look at Evan's thoughts and feelings. I really like this one. The song is 'Love Is A Battlefield' by Pat Benatar and I don't own it. Review. **

* * *

Evan isn't oblivious to his brother's insecurity. He can feel the hesitancy in Hank's treatment of him. How he reacts to Evan. He can see it in Hank's eyes, as much as he tries to deny it to himself.

He doesn't want to lose Hank, doesn't think he can do it a second time. But the doubt that creeps up on him as he lies next to Hank in bed, curled in his arms, tears his mind to pieces. Hank doesn't notice because he's too consumed with things of his own. His confusion and longing. Evan knows. He's also good at hiding that, which is also why Hank doesn't know about his own doubt.

He tries to force it away, telling himself that he's being paranoid and ridiculous. He doesn't believe himself. The doubt lingers, driving him insane with questions like, _do you think Hank would be happier with her? Is he happy with you? Do you even know anymore?_

He never gives her a name, though he knows quite well who it is. To name her would be like admitting she's won. So, he knows, but doesn't give her a name, even in his own mind. The doubt continues to eat away at him. He refuses to go to Hank though, their relationship is fragile enough as it is. He doesn't want to be the one to shatter it.

Unbidden, lines from a song he's heard before enter his head. _We are young. Heartache to heartache we stand. No promises, no demands. Love is a battlefield. We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong. Searching our hearts for so long. Both of us knowing love is a battlefield. You're begging me to go. You're making me stay. Why do you hurt me so bad? It would help me to know. Do I stand in your way or am I the best thing you ever had?_

And then, he knew the answer to the question the song had posed when Hank turned to him, eyes full of pain, and said four words that broke him.

"We need to talk."


	18. Words

**Pairings: Hank/Evan, Hank/Jill**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: Slash, incest**

**Author's Notes: Cliffie ahead, drive carefully. Review.**

* * *

Hank sees something flicker in Evan's eyes. A brief burst of hope that was quickly lost to the pain that was already there. He knows he said that they needed to talk, but he can't bring himself to say anything. The words have gotten lodged in his throat and he can't spit them out.

Evan sits there, eyes fixed on the floor now and Hank has the sudden desire to see the blue pools and get lost in them. The words still don't come up. Evan is getting more and more uncomfortable, he can tell from all the shifting he's doing. Evan glances up at him, frowning in confusion, and Hank does indeed find himself lost in the blue of Evan's eyes.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Evan's voice breaks through his trance and he blinks.

Hank clears his throat, trying to dislodge the words, and still doesn't know how to start. He's torn between two completely different worlds. His options are simple. Choosing between them is not.

He could break things off with Evan, get back together with Jill. Have a normal relationship that he could tell people about, one that isn't illegal. Maybe even marry her and have kids of his own, a little house out here with the white picket fence and the 2.5 kids. That's the dream, isn't it? What he's supposed to want?

Or he could stay with Evan, where he knows he's happy and accepted. Where he knows he makes Evan happy. Society says their relationship is wrong and immoral and illegal, but how can it be when it feels so right? How can it be wrong if he feels loved? Love is love and it knows nothing of gender or being flesh and blood. It's blind after all.

The answer is clear.

He leans forward and presses his lips to Evan's. Evan tenses and doesn't respond. In fact, he pushes Hank away from him gently. A frown is on his face and Hank is suddenly worried.

"What's wrong?" Hank reaches out to stroke Evan's cheek, but when he touches him, Evan flinches away as if Hank had struck him.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." Evan won't meet his eyes and his voice is so low that Hank almost misses his words.

"What? Why? I know I messed up, but I promise it's only you I want. You I love. Just you. Please Evan. Don't do this." Hank pleads.

Evan looks up, eyes clouded with pain. "You want her too. I can see it in your eyes. Now I know that I've been selfish. You deserve someone you can be happy with somewhere else other than just the bedroom. Someone you can tell people 'Yeah, I'm dating them.' So, I'm letting you go because you may love me now, but in the long run, this is better. Go be with her and we'll go back to being just brothers."

Hank stares at him, eyes wide with shock. Then he snaps. "Are you kidding me? Evan, I love you. You and only you. I don't want anyone else. You're the one I wanna wake up to in the morning and the one I wanna fall asleep next to at night. You're the one that makes me happy. Who cares what everyone else thinks? I don't. I don't care that people wouldn't accept us as a couple, I just need _you_. I love _you_. I'm in love with _you_."

It's Evan's turn to stare. "Really?"

Hank nods, words used up for now.

"I love you too." Evan kisses Hank tenderly.

It's not just a kiss. It's their love reasserting itself, reclaiming it's rightful place in their hearts.

"I love you and only you." Hank whispers to him, getting lost in Evan's eyes again.

Everything is right with the world. Well, almost everything.


	19. Lie

**Pairngs: Hank/Jill, Hank/Evan**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: Slash, incest**

**Author's Notes: First, let me start off by thanking everyone who has reviewed this....thing, but especially Not-So-Wicked Witch who wrote me a super-mega review of the last 12 chapters. *twirls her* Thanks very much! To everyone else: Review please!**

* * *

Hank is puttering around the kitchen, digging through the cupboards, looking for some cereal. A knock on the glass door makee him pause and glance over. He's shocked to see Jill standing there, looking slightly scared but determined.

He opens the door and greets her. "Jill, hi. Um, anything wrong?"

"No. Nothing. I just.....I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?" She flips her hair out of her eyes and looks at him nervously.

"Yeah, sure. I was just making breakfast. You want anything?" He offers, setting the bowl in his hand on the counter.

"No thanks." She says, closing the door behind her and taking a seat at the table. Hank sat next to her.

"So, uh, what did you want to talk about?" He asks.

"I want to get back together. I think that whoever you're hurting should be more understanding. After all, we were happy. Hank," here she reaches across the table for his hand. "I really like you."

Those are the words that greet Evan as he walks sleepily from the bedroom. He stops, suddenly wide awake. He leans against the wall next to the bar, just out of sight from the others in the next room.

"Jill, I really don't think that's a good idea." Hank gently pulls his hand away from hers.

She gives him a hurt look. "But Hank, you can't tell me you don't fell the same as I do. I know you well enough that you can't say you don't." She grabs his hand again.

Evan inhales sharply. He could see them too. That bitch! Trying to steal his man. Well, she didn't know that Hank was his, but still. That bitch! Hank was going to tell her off, right?

Instead Hank takes her hand and holds it. "Jill, you're right. I still have feelings for you, but we can't be together."

Jill stares at him. "Why not?"

Evan blinks back the sudden wetness in his eyes. Hank still had feelings for Jill? What was that all about? He refocuses on the conversation.

"Because there is someone else. I love them. I can't hurt them anymore than I already have. Please understand." Hank squeezes her hand.

Jill looks at him, hurt clouding her features. "But what about you hurting me?"

Hank winces. "I'm sorry."

"Please Hank. Why can't you just give us a chance? Who do you love? You told me Nikki was out of the picture and then we started dating. So who is it?" She demands.

"I'm sorry. I really can't tell you." Hank looks at her with sympathy.

Evan wonders if he had made the right choice in staying with Hank. He wonders how things would have worked out if Hank had given Jill more of a chance. He pushes those thoughts away fiercely. Hank is with him and that's all the matters. _Are you sure you have him as much as you like to think you do? _A little voice in the back of his mind whispers.

"It's not Divya is it?" Jill asks, bringing Evan back into the conversation.

"No." Hank replies.

"The who?" Jill cries desperately.

"I just can't tell you." Hank says, glancing away from her.

Jill startles both Hank and Evan as she stands up and walks over to Hank. He pushes his chair out from the table to face her. She stares at him, then leans down and kisses him hard. Hank freezes for an instant, then, much to Evan's horror and dismay, Hank kisses back.

Evan slides down the wall, chin resting on his knees, tears spilling down his pale cheeks. One thought runs rampant around his mind.

_Everything Hank had said to him was a lie._


	20. Argument

**Pairings: Hank/Evan, Hank/Jill**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: Slash, incest, implied sex**

**Author's Notes: You're all lucky. I was going to mak this one super angsty, but I didn't. Is the angst finally over? Wait and see. ;) In the meantime, review! It makes me giddy and write faster.**

* * *

Evan had walked back into the bedroom after watching Hank make-out with his "ex" girlfriend. Well, it was one kiss, but still. It felt like a knife to Evan's heart. The pain sliced through him and he curled further in on himself. The world felt like it was crashing down on him. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. After all, they were brothers. Maybe this was the world's way of punishing him for falling in love with the one person who he was never supposed to love like that.

The door to the bedroom opened, jerking Evan out his thoughts. He rolled over to see Hank standing at the foot of the bed. Taking one look at his brother's face, he knew that Hank knew he had seen and heard them.

"I'm sorry. I know that doesn't cut it anymore, and I've said it too much, but I am." Hank looked down, hands twisting themselves.

"Why?" Evan asked, refusing to let the tears fall.

"I don't know. I still have feelings for her, but they're nowhere near as strong as my love for you." Hank risked a look at Evan.

Evan took a deep breath, feeling anger seeping into his misery. He caught it and let it grow, feeling it fill him completely. Anger was better than this painful sadness. The ache in his chest. He stood up to face Hank. "You're a liar."

"What?" Hank seemed taken aback.

"You're a liar. You don't love me. And if you do, it's not worth it anymore. All you do is hurt me. I'm not someone you can just use and then throw away whenever you feel like it. I'm not gonna take it anymore. I deserve better than that and we both know it." Evan's voice had risen in volume.

"Liar? I've never lied to you. And I do love you, but maybe you're right. Maybe it's not worth it if you're gonna act like this." Hank snapped back, feeling is on anger take hold.

"Like what? Come on, Hank, tell me." Evan growled.

"Like a jealous bitch." Hank sneered.

"I have every right to be jealous! I'm the one you're supposed to love, and yet you're in the dining room, making out with your ex!" Evan shouted.

"At least that relationship is normal! Not some twisted, sick mockery of love!" As soon as the words left Hank's mouth, he regretted them, watching the utter pain that swan through Evan's eyes.

The silence was heavy and oppressive. Hank wished Evan would say something, anything, even scream at him some more, but he just couldn't take the look of raw anguish that Evan gave him.

"Did I ever mean anything to you?" The words are soft, the anger drained from Evan just as quick as it had come.

"Yes. You mean everything to me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. It was stupid and horrible and I'm sorry." Hank reached out for Evan, arms wrapping around him.

Evan jerked away. "Don't touch me!" He hissed, some of the anger coming back briefly.

Hank dropped his arms, pain throbbing through his heart. "What now?"

Evan faced him. "Answer me this. Do you love me? And if so, what am I to you?"

Hank blinked at him. "Yes, I love you. You know that."

Evan shook his head bitterly. "Not as well as I thought I did."

Hank winced. He knew he had screwed up time and again with Evan. He tried to make things better. "You're my everything. My world. My brother, my lover, my best friend. Everything. I promise I won't hurt you more than I already have."

Evan looked at him carefully. "Why should I believe that you're not going to hurt me anymore?"

"Because I love you." Hank said simply.

"How can I believe you anymore?" The words were laced with pain, but Evan stood strong.

"I don't know. You have to look in your own heart to know that. I hope you do though. I can't live without you." Hank reached out for him again, and this time Evan allowed it. He pulled him into a fierce embrace.

"I love you." Hank mumbled into Evan's hair.

"I love you too." Evan said.

"You know, I may still have feelings for Jill, but I don't love her. She's not the one who holds my heart. You do." Hank kissed Evan softly.

"What are you going to do with her?" Evan asked after the kiss.

"We decided to remain friends and not let anymore feelings get in the way of our friendship." Hank nodded.

"Okay. You know, this was our first real argument as a couple." Evan grinned cheekily at him.

"Let's not have another one. I don't like it." Hank kissed him again.

"You and me both." Evan replied, tracing his fingers along Hank's jawline.

"Can we get to the make-up sex now?" Hank asked, playfully pushing Evan back down on the bed and straddling him.

"Hell yeah!" Evan smirked.

The only good thing about arguing, it was later decided, was the amazing make-up sex afterwards.


	21. Kiss

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: Slash, incest**

**Author's Notes: I was going to write something else for this prompt, but this basically typed itself, and was way too cute not to post. So enjoy and review!**

* * *

Evan loves the way Hank kisses him. It always starts out soft , just the barest hint of their lips brushing. It sends shivers up and down Evan's spine. Hank's hands always find his waist.

Then the pressure becomes firmer and Hank's tongue will slide against his bottom lip or trace the seam of Evan's lips. Evan always parts his lips and lets Hank explore. Hank's arms are wrapped around his slender waist and Evan's are around his neck.

Hank's tongue slips into his mouth, flicking against his teeth briefly. He strokes Evan's tongue lazily, coaxing it to play. They tangle and dance and caress each other. Their bodies are pressed flush against each other and, at this point, both are aroused.

Lack of oxygen makes them part, however reluctantly. Their foreheads rest against each other and Evan keeps his eyes closed a little longer, feeling breathlessly in love with the man holding him.

Evan opens his eyes meets his brother's gaze. He loves the way Hank looks at him. It makes him feel like he's the only one in the world.

Hank's kisses are perfect and Evan loves being the only one that gets them.


	22. Lotion

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Slash, incest, sex**

**Author's Notes: I apologize if this seems a little rushed. It wan't going the way I wanted, but it turned out okay, I think. so, th little mini series I had going in this, it started with "Black" and ended with "Arguement" is over. All the rest of the drabbles and oneshots won't be connected to that or each other. Just wanted to clear that up. Review please!**

* * *

Evan appears from the bathroom in a cloud of steam. He settles on the bed next to Hank and uncaps his favorite lotion and squeezes some out into his hands. He rubs it into his arms and hands, concentrating on his elbows. He moves lower after pouring more into his hands and starts on his legs.

"What are you doing?" Hank finally asks after watching him.

"What does it look like, Henry?" Evan's reply is distracted as he works on his ankles and feet.

"Putting on lotion. Why?" Hank is confused.

"Don't want dry skin. That's gross." Evan frowns down at his hands which are still coated in a layer of lotion.

"You're weird." Hank turns back to his medical journal.

Evan looks between his hands and Hank, a smirk forming. He reaches out and wipes his hands on Hank's bare arms.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Hank demands, startled.

"Had too much lotion, so I shared." Evan smirks at Hank's expression of shock.

Hank smirks back suddenly, making Evan get slightly nervous.

"Henry, what are you planning?" Evan eyes him warily.

"Oh, nothing." Hank innocently rubs the lotion into his skin.

"Uh huh." Evan is not convinced.

"This smells good. What is it?" Hank asks, sniffing at his hands.

"Warm Vanilla Sugar." Evan answers, turning to put the bottle back on the nightstand.

As he turns back to Hank, he's pushed down on the bed, Hank's lips attached to his. The kiss is hard, deep, and lustful. Hank's hands are trailing down his torso and making him shudder. Hank's mouth parts from Evan's and moves down to his neck, marking him for the world to see. The pace is fast and hurried and it's taking over them as Hank rids them both of their boxers and grabs the lotion from the nightstand.

"You mind?" He asks, waving the bottle at Evan.

"N-No." He pants out.

Hank slides a lotion covered finger into Evan, making him moan and arch. Two more are added, Hank knowing that Evan can handle it.

"Please, Hank." Evan begs, opening blue eyes.

That's all Hank needs to hear as he slicks up his own hard on. He pushes into Evan, making the younger one thrash against the pillows. The pace they set is fast, frantic, almost desperate as Hank curls a hand around Evan's own arousal and strokes in time to his thrusts.

It isn't long before Evan is arching and shuddering, his cum painting their stomachs. His body burns around Hank, the sweet pulsing and tightening bringing him over the edge. He lowers himself onto Evan carefully, kissing him sweetly.

They settle into each other, kisses becoming sleepy and lazy.

"That's a really good lotion." Hank mumbles.

Evan chuckles. "It's actually a body cream. Better than normal lotion."

"Hmm." Hank hums.

They fall asleep, the scent of Warm Vanilla Sugar clinging to them.


	23. Tattoo

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Slash, incest, poking wars**

**Author's Notes: Song mentioned here is "Protege Moi" by Placebo and I don't own it. Awesome song though. Review!**

* * *

"Would you ever get a tattoo?" Evan asked randomly, tracing invisible patterns on Hank's chest.

"No. The ink isn't good for you. Causes skin cancer in some cases." Hank said.

"Really? I want one, kinda." Evan admitted.

"Why?" Hank asked, looking down at him.

"'Cause they're sexy." Evan grinned.

"So that's why you keep staring at Chloe and Blayne when we hang out with them." Hank mused.

"That, and it's awesome that they're twins." Evan nodded.

Hank laughed. "What would you get if you got a tattoo?"

"I don't know." Evan looked thoughtful.

"Well, where would you put it?" Hank poked him.

"Upper arm most likely." Evan poked him back.

A poking war commenced. A few minutes later, Evan having won, they continued the conversation.

"I think I would get the words 'Protege Moi'." He said.

"'Protect Me'"? Hank translated. "Why?"

"'Cause that's my favorite song." Evan said.

"You're weird, and you're not getting one anyway." Hank decided.

"Says who?" Evan demanded.

"Me. Besides, you couldn't handle the pain." Hank rolled his eyes.

"Could too." Evan pouted.

"Oh, you could handle a needle stabbing into your skin over and over again?" Hank asked.

"Um, on second thought..." Evan trailed off.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Hank ended the conversation looking smug.

"I still think they're sexy though." Evan muttered.

Hank sighed through his nose and wondered what he did in a past life to have such an annoying brother.


	24. Moon

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Slash, incest**

**Author's Notes: Just wanted to make sure that everyone knew that the rest of these drabbles are going to be unrelated for the most part. That mini series within a series is over. Just didn't want to confuse anyone. :D Review, please!**

* * *

Sometimes, long after Evan has fallen asleep, Hank likes to stay up and watch him. It's not as creepy as it sounds, really. It's just so beautiful the way the moonlight spills into the room from the open window and caresses Evan's skin, creating that silver glow around him.

It makes him hold his breath, because Evan looks so mystical, like something he's read out of a fairytale. Evan always looks innocent when he sleeps, just like he did when he was a child, and still looked at Hank with utter adoration in his eyes.

Back when Hank could do no wrong and nothing could knock him off his pedestal. Hank smiles sadly, wishing things were easier, and wondering if this relationship has caused Evan to lose what little innocence he had left.

He stares out the window at the full moon and knows that life isn't always what it seems, and that somewhere in Evan is that little boy that thought Hank was his hero.


	25. Pillow

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Slash, incest**

**Author's Notes: Woo! A fourth of the way done! Go me! Review, darlings.**

* * *

Evan likes to use Hank's pillow. It drives the other man nuts because it's not like Evan doesn't have his own. He just insists on stealing Hank's every chance he gets, and for the love of everything, Hank can't figure out way.

He's asked Evan why several times, but all he gets is a smirk and a "'Cause I can" type of answer which he knows isn't the truth. Well, not the whole truth, anyway.

So Evan keeps stealing Hank's pillow and Hank is still confused and slightly irritated, but accepts that this is just something he's going to have to live with as long as he shares his bed with Evan.

Evan is happy that he gets to keep stealing his favorite pillow. He only likes it because it smells like Hank and helps him sleep better when Hank's not home.

Of course, he's not going to tell Hank that.


	26. Chocolate

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Slash, incest**

**Author's Notes: I got this idea from my sister, Michelle. She is addicted to chocolate too. Review, peeps!**

* * *

Evan is addicted to chocolate. It doesn't matter the brand, type, what country it's from, Evan will eat it. It amuses Hank to no end the lengths Evan will go to to get the sweet substance.

To Hank, it never really mattered. It was a treat to have once in a while. What, with the way Evan ate, like it wasn't going to exist much longer, Hank figured that he ate enough for the both of them. He thought it was no big deal, which Evan thought was totally blasphemous, but that's just Evan.

Though Hank really likes to kiss Evan right after he's just eaten chocolate, to taste that mixture of milk chocolate and Evan on his tongue. It's sweeter than all the chocolate in the world.

Maybe there is something to Evan's obsession after all.


	27. Bite

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Slash, incest**

**Author's Notes: I usually give Evan the weird kinks and likes, but now Hank gets one. Though this isn't all that weird. Anyway, review, dolls! **

* * *

When their relationship progressed to whatever it was now, Evan was surprised to learn that Hank was biter. His lips, neck, collarbones, everywhere. To be honest, Evan thought it was kind of weird in the beginning, but didn't comment on it.

The only thing he really had a problem with was hiding the damn marks. The red and purple teeth impressions were hard to cover up with regular polo shirts and it was too hot to wear turtle necks. He was getting tired of everyone staring and sometimes commenting on the bites.

He finally just went out and bought some concealer. Okay, so he asked Chloe to get him some, there was no way he was asking Divya and he wasn't about to get it himself. She agreed and smirked at his neck.

When Hank discovered the concealer, he laughed and teased Evan. Evan finally snapped, "It's all your fault anyway, you know." and that got him to shut up.

Though, looking in the mirror and studying the marks, he has to admit that it turns him on to know that everyone else knows he belongs to someone else. That he's off limits. And he's all Hank's.


	28. Jacket

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Slash, incest**

**Author's Notes: The return of my OCs. Yay! Also, I really didn't know what to write for this one, but I really like the last line. Review, darlins! (That's not a typo, just my south Texas accent! XD) **

* * *

Evan wants a leather jacket. Hank has no idea why, other than it's just another whim of Evan's, so he's being dragged along with Chloe and Blayne, from store to store looking for the perfect leather jacket.

"What about this one?" Evan asks, fingering the sleeve of a white one with fringe on the arms and back.

"You want a white one?" Chloe asks, nose wrinkling up.

"Not really." Evan drops the sleeve and continues on looking.

"He is very picky." Blayne comments to Hank.

"Yeah, I know, right? This is what, the fifth store we've been to in the past two hours?" Hank sighs and shoots them a grin.

"Ha. This isn't all that bad. You should've been there when we went to go buy Blayne's first pair of leather pants. Ten different stores and we finally end up buying them from the store that we started at." Chloe snickers, shoving lightly at her brother.

"Hey! She exaggerates." Blayne protests.

"Do not." Chloe retorts.

Hank laughs at both of them, feeling more at ease with them than anyone else in the Hamptons. Evan isn't anywhere in sight, but Hank figures he just went further back into the store.

"Anyway, what made you decide to come to the Hamptons?" Chloe asks, smile still curving her lips.

"I had some problems back home. Got fired from my hospital, and my fiancée left me. So, Evan swooped in and rescued me, I suppose." Hank explains.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Chloe says sympathetically, reaching out and touching Hank's arm.

"Yeah, man. That's harsh." Blayne says, tone mirroring his sisters'.

"Well, I've found a better life here so far." Hank smiles, lightening the mood again.

"I've found it!" A triumphant yell alerts them to Evan's presence.

"Really?" Hank asks skeptically.

"Yep." They finally see Evan walking toward them wearing his new jacket.

It's a classic black leather jacket made for motorcycle riding. There's no extra decorations and just two pockets on the sides.

That's a really nice jacket, Hank decides, breath catching in his throat at the sight of Evan in leather. Maybe he could convince him to get leather pants next.


	29. Night

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Slash, incest**

**Author's Notes: Wait for it, wait for it! Now! AWWW! Lol, review!**

* * *

Hank lies on his back on the beach, staring up at the stars, the sand still warm on his skin, listening to the waves break and not thinking of anything in particular.

That is the way Evan finds him after getting home from a party at Miss Newberg's. Hank had begged out with a headache.

"Hey, how's your head?" Evan drops down next to him.

"Better. How was the party?" Hank asks.

"Fine." Evan shifted 'til he was lying with his head on Hank's stomach.

"What? No long-winded explanation and commentary?" Hank teases.

"Nope." Evan sniffs.

They lay in comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of the beach at night.

All is peaceful tonight and nothing is going to ruin the peace tonight.


	30. Tree

**Pairing: Hank/Evan brotherly love 'cause they're kids.**

**Warnings: None.**

**Author's Notes: Yay for kid!Evan and kid!Hank. So cute! Review, lovelies.**

* * *

Evan was always a mischievous kid and was always getting into trouble. There was this one tree in their backyard that their mother was constantly yelling at Evan to stay out of because it was old and way too tall.

Evan, being Evan, never listened and was always grounded for climbing the tree. Their mother was terrified that Evan was going to fall out of it and break his neck.

Well, he did fall out of it, but he didn't break his neck, just his arm.

Their mother freaked out predictably and Hank and Evan were swept off the the ER. Their father arrived later after work. He just shook his head fondly and said "Boys will be boys."

Hank stayed by Evan's side while they X-rayed his arm and put a cast on it. They gave him some pain killers and they went home.

Hank was the first to sign Evan's cast. He wrote _Stay away from the trees from now on, okay? You scared us all. Love, Hank._

Evan never did climb that tree again.


	31. Blue

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Slash, incest**

**Author's Notes: His eyes are pretty, okay? I had to fangirl (through Hank) about them, okay! Also, for everyone that has this story or me on alert, sorry about spamming your inboxes. ^^; Review, please! **

* * *

Evan has the most gorgeous blue eyes of anyone, Hank thinks randomly one day. He has no idea what triggered that thought since Evan isn't even with him, but it's true for all it's randomness.

They were clear and deep. Pools that you could fall into and _drown_ if you weren't careful enough.

Wasn't there a quote out there that said that the eyes were the windows to the soul? Well, in Evan's case, that was certainly true. His eyes were so expressive. You always knew what he was thinking or feeling.

Hank thinks that, maybe just maybe, it was Evan's eyes that made him fall for him. They caught him and haven't let go since.

And Hank doesn't want them too.


	32. Clumsy

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Slash, incest, slight bit of blood**

**Author's Notes: Poor Evan. He'll live though. Review, angels!**

* * *

Evan is usually pretty graceful for a guy, but like everyone else, he has his moments of utter clumsiness. Which is why he trips as he's going into the house, scraping his knee against the concrete stairs, and sending all his paperwork flying.

Hank is torn between laughing and asking him if he's okay. He compromises by snickering as he walks back out to Evan and crouches down to examine his knee, but not before scooping up all the papers before they flew away with the wind.

The cut isn't all that bad, it doesn't need stitches, but it is bleeding. Hank grabs the first aid kit from his bag and cleans the gravel from it, sprays some antibacterial on it, which makes Evan hiss loudly, and puts a band aid on it.

He mockingly kisses it better as Evan insists he do, then pulls Evan to his feet.

"Thanks." Evan kisses him lightly.

"It's what I do, but try to be less clumsy, okay?" Hank smirks.

"Yeah, yeah. You're so funny." Evan rolls his eyes.

They hobble inside and Hank sits Evan down on the couch.

It makes him feel warm inside to know that Hank will always take care of him, no matter how small the problem.


	33. Laughter

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Slash, incest**

**Author's Notes: I have totally done this with my nieces. :D? Special shout out to Not-So-Wicked Witch 'cause she reviewed all seven chapters that I uploaded yesterday. Thanks, hun! Everyone else, review please! **

* * *

Hank and Evan have a bet going. It's somewhat childish, okay really childish, but they are both determined to win. The bet? See who can make the other one laugh first.

Hank doesn't really know how it got started, but figures it has to do with Evan. Things like this are always Evan's idea. They had been staring at each other in silence for about five minutes ever since Evan told that corny joke about "what did one ocean say to the other? Nothing, it just waved." and it failed to get Hank to laugh.

They continued to stare and Hank could see the corners of Evan mouth turn upwards and felt his own doing the same. Before they knew they were laughing hysterically at each other.

"Guess we both lost." Hank said after he calmed down.

"Guess so." Evan chuckled, wiping his eyes.

Laughter is the best medicine, as any doctor will tell you.


	34. Angst

**Pairing: Onesided Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Slashy, incesty feelings**

**Author's Notes: More on the side of Evan!torture than Hank this time. Updates are going to be spaced out more, since I'm starting school on Tuesday. (No, I still haven't written that essay either. XD) Review, dolls! **

* * *

Hank came home one day to find Evan curled up on the couch, tears running silently down his face.

"Evan? What's wrong?" Hank knelt down in front of him.

Evan didn't even look at him, just continued to stare blankly at the wall and cry.

"Ev, talk to me." Hank placed his hand on Evan's shoulder gently.

"I'm a idiot." The words were soft, the voice hoarse.

Hank resisted making a joke here and asked what he meant.

"I fell in love with the one person I can never have. Never was supposed to love like this because it's sick and wrong." The words were still soft, betraying how filled with pain they were.

"You mean Divya? I'm sure she likes you." Hank tried to comfort his younger brother. Though if he did mean Divya, then that last part really didn't make sense, but whatever. Focus Hank.

"No, not Divya, though that would be easier." Evan blinked and shook his head.

"Then who?" Hank asked.

"Can't tell you." Evan wiped away the tears from his face and glanced down at Hank.

"Come on, Evan, we tell each other everything." Hank protested, taking a seat next to him.

"Believe me, you're better off not knowing this. Hell, I wish I didn't know this." Evan scrubbed his hands down his face.

"Evan, what does that mean? What are you talking about?" Hank was confused.

"Nothing. Just forget I said anything." Evan stood up from the couch.

Hank caught his wrist. "Please, tell me."

Evan pressed his lips together and looked away, eyes filled with tears again.

"Please." Hank tugged Evan back down beside him.

"Do you really want to know? Because I know you won't like the answer." Evan refused to meet Hank's eyes.

"Evan, just tell me." Hank demanded.

"Fine. It's....it's....you." The words were whispered so quietly that Hank would have missed them had he not been sitting right next to him.

"I....what?" Hank was at a loss for words.

"You heard me." Evan said, staring at the floor.

Suddenly Hank burst out laughing. "Good one, Evan. The crying and everything. You really got me with this one." Hank slapped him on the back, expecting Evan to be laughing right along with him.

Evan wasn't. He just looked heartbroken.

"Evan?" Hank asked, sobering up.

"It's not a joke." Evan mumbled.

"You mean, you really...." Hank trailed off, unable to finish that sentence.

"Love you like that? Yeah." Evan nodded.

"But......why?" Hank was trying very hard not to freak out. This was still his little brother and he needed Hank. No matter what. He had promised himself and his mother after his father left that he would always be there for Evan and protect him.

"I've been asking myself that and still haven't figured out why." Evan shook his head.

"Well, I'm sure we can work through this. It's probably just a phase, and you're confused." Hank tried to reassure both of them.

"Hank, I'm not a teenager anymore. I don't have phases and I'm not confused. I know how I feel. I'm not particularly happy about it, since you will never feel the same, but what can I do?" Evan swallowed thickly, tears threatening again.

"I don't know what to say." Hank muttered.

"So don't say anything. Just say you don't hate me." Evan looked back at him desperately.

Hank shook his head. "I don't think I could ever hate you, but I need some space, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you need, man." Evan walked into his bedroom, leaving Hank sitting on the couch alone.

Hank had no idea how they were going to handle this.


	35. Acceptance

**Pairing: Onesided Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Onesided slash, incest**

**Author's Notes: Follows "Angst". I'm exploring that plot line. This is me getting inside Hank with him trying to find a way to deal with this. More to follow. Review, loves.**

* * *

Hank had always been there for Evan. There wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for his little brother. He was there to comfort him, love him, hold him, and, the most important thing in Evan's mind, accept him for who he was.

But this? This was bigger than anything Evan had ever done or said before. Hank wasn't sure how he was supposed to deal with the knowledge that his little brother was _in love _with him.

He was trying as hard as he could not flip out on him because he knew that that wasn't what Evan needed right now, but it was hard.

Especially with Evan avoiding him like he had the Plague or something. When he said he needed space, he didn't expect Evan to practically disappear off the face of the planet. He was getting lonely again and he hated that feeling.

He supposed this was just one more thing he would have to accept about Evan if he wanted to maintain the closeness they shared.

It was so _hard_.


	36. Trust

**Pairing: Implied Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: implied slash, incest, angst**

**Author's Notes: Yes, Synner finally updated! *cheers* I has been stressing over school and not feeling well lately. XD Anyway, savor this as I don't know when the next update will be. I still have a deadline to meet on another challenge. :D? Also another apperance of my OC, Chloe. Review, loves!**

* * *

Evan is sitting on the couch in Chloe and Blayne's living room, a cup of coffee held loosely in his cupped hands.

Chloe is watching him in silence, waiting for him to say something, but not pressuring him to.

"I fucked up." Evan said finally, staring into the black liquid in his mug.

"How so?" Chloe's voice is soft.

"I made the mistake of telling him how I feel." Evan said, eyes still locked on his coffee.

"How did he take it?" Chloe asked.

"He doesn't hate me, but he said he needs space." Evan risked a glance up at her.

"Well, that's something. He still loves you." Chloe gave him a hug as the tears welled up in his eyes again.

"I'm glad in a way that I told him. Now I don't have to hide it so much." Evan wiped his eyes.

"Yeah. Must be a relief." Chloe nodded.

"Also, I'm glad that I can talk to you too. You've made it a lot easier to handle. I would've though you'd have freaked when I told you. Should not drink so much at parties." Evan smirked.

"I don't judge. Don't have a reason too. Besides, love is love in my humble opinion, and the world needs more of it." Chloe kissed his cheek.

"You're right. I think I made the right decision in trusting you." Evan smiled at her. It was laced with pain though, and that made her heart ache for him.

"Yeah. Me too. One day at a time, okay?" Chloe said.

"Okay." He agreed.

Some people are worth trusting.


	37. Anger

**Pairing: Onesided, implied Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Implied slash, implied incest**

**Author's Notes: I think I've kept you all in suspense enough. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chloe shoved open the door to the Lawson house and stormed in. She headed for the living room where she found Hank going over patient files.

He look up at her in surprise, "Chloe, what are you doing here?"

"How could you?" She asked, anger darkening her tone.

"What?" He blinked in confusion at her.

"How could you do that to him? How could you be so cruel?" She demanded, green eyes flashing with rage.

"What are you talking about?" Hank asked. He knew exactly what she was talking about, but he really didn't want to face her wrath.

"Evan! You've made him miserable! He thinks you hate him!" Chloe glared at him.

"It's not my fault he's in love with me! How do you want me to act? Lie to him and tell him I feel the same? I don't and I never will! It's sick and wrong. It's incest! And you're okay with that?" His anger flared up to meet hers.

"You don't have to ignore him. I'm not saying you have to feel the same, but don't ignore him. He needs his big brother-"

"In the worst possible way." Hank interrupted.

"Now more than ever. I've been there for him and so has Blayne, but we're not you and we can't take your place." Chloe continued, ignoring Hank's comment.

"And what am I supposed to do with him?" He asked.

"Be the big brother you're supposed to be." Chloe said, flicking her bangs out of her eyes.

"I don't know if I can anymore." Hank admitted.

Chloe sighed. "If you can't, then I feel sorry for you. If you can, then do it. Don't feel sorry yourself and mope around. You don't deserve that. If anyone does, it's Evan. Did you think he wanted to feel this way about his own brother?"

Hank shook his head, not saying anything.

"All I can say is, I hope you do the right thing." She turned and walked away, the door slamming behind her as a warning to Hank.

Could he make things right? Did he even want to anymore?


	38. Hope

**Pairing: Onesided Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Implied slash, implied incest**

**Author's Notes: Happy Halloween everyone! And whatever holiday you celebrate. :D Also, don't expect many updates in November because I'm going to working on NaNoWriMo with my original novel. Wish me luck. 50,000 words in 30 days. Sleep, who needs it?**

* * *

Despite everything, Evan was still hopeful that Hank would come around and at least try to deal with it. It's not like he wanted to fall in love with Hank. No, he wanted to be normal, maybe love Divya.

No such luck for him, though.

He turned away from the window and sat back down on the couch. Chloe and Blayne had gone up to the club, but he decided to stay at their house.

He had this sickening feeling that Hank really did hate him. Hell, he hated himself right now. He supposed it was nothing less than what he deserved.

He just wished it didn't hurt so much to be so hopeful.


	39. Simple

**Pairing: Implied, onesided Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Implied, onesided slash, incest**

**Author's Notes: New drabble. The mini series that started with _Angst _and ended with this drabble is now over. The rest of this story (I use that term bery loosely) will be unrelated to the mini series and each other. (I hope.) Review, loves!**

**Dedication: Not-So-Wicked Witch. Here's your happy ending! Thanks for all the support and awesomeness you've shown me since the start of this project! Couldn't do it without you!**

* * *

Things are never as simple and easy as one would like to believe. Hank knew this first hand and wished he didn't for parts of his life, but there was nothing he could do about that and focusing on the past was getting him nowhere.

He and Evan were sitting on the beach, staring at the waves crashing onto the shore. Neither had spoken in more than an hour and the silence was grating on Hank and knew it must be uncomfortable for Evan, who always needed to be the center of attention.

"I'm sorry." They said in unison, looking at each other for the first time since they'd arrived.

Weakly smiling at him, Evan gestured for Hank to go on.

"I'm sorry for what I said and how I acted. I know you didn't want this to happen and I should have tried to be more understanding and not have ignored you for so long." Hank said.

"Thank you. I was afraid you hated me. I know I shouldn't have told you, but I just couldn't stop myself. We can deal with this, right?" Evan asked, looking over at Hank.

"Of course." Hank reached out and gave Evan a hug.

Sometimes, things are simpler than they first appear.


	40. Music

**Pairing: None**

**Warnings: OCs, randomness**

**Author's Notes: I think I got a little carried away with the Syne family and kinda forgot about Hank and Evan. Oh well. They're still in it. Just not slashy. But the next one will be slashy! **

**To all my American friends, Happy Thanksgiving! To everyone else, Have a wonderful weekend!**

* * *

"Hank, we got anything to do for the rest of the day?" Evan asked, shifting excitedly from foot to foot.

"No, why?" Hank looked over at his brother, already suspicious.

"We're going to go hang out with Chloe and Blayne then. They're having a band practice and invited us to hang with them." Evan explained, dragging Hank to his feet.

"Okay, okay. That's cool." Hank chuckled as he locked the door behind them.

Twenty minutes later, they knocked on the front door of the Syne house.

Their older sister, Amy, answered. "Hey guys. They're in their studio downstairs. Come in and I'll show you. You want anything to drink, eat?"

"No thanks." Evan said, while Hank shook his head.

"Okay, well downstairs it is then." Amy said cheerfully.

She lead them down into the basement and to a door at the end. She twisted the knob and a wall of sound hit them.

"Sound proofed room." She said, noting their confused looks.

As soon as the door opened, the sound was suddenly silenced.

The room was huge and set up just like a real, but mini, recording studio. Chloe, Blayne, and the rest of their band was in the sound room while several others lounged in chairs in the control room, listening and giving suggestions.

"Everyone, this is Hank and Evan. Hank, Evan that's Spencer, our father, Marie, our sister, and Johnny, our brother." Amy said, pointing everyone out. Spencer and Johnny shook hands with them. Chloe and Blayne smiled and waved from inside the sound room.

"So who's the oldest?" Evan asked, looking at the Syne siblings. All of them had black hair and pale skin with sharp features, like the twins. However, Amy and Marie had blue eyes, while Johnny and the twins had green eyes, which clearly came from their father.

"I'm the oldest, then it's Amy, then Marie and the twins are the youngest." Johnny said, settling back on the couch.

"We're all really close in age too. The twins and Johnny are only five years apart." Marie said.

"Yep, Johnny's twenty-eight, I'm twenty-seven, Amy's twenty-five, and the twins are twenty-three." Amy said.

"You kids make me feel old!" Spencer laughed.

"Anyway, we're working on their third album right now." Johnny said, gesturing to the band as they warmed up.

"They already have two other albums out?" Hank asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah, they're pretty famous over in Europe. Not so much here, they're more underground." Marie said, looking proud of her siblings' work.

"Hey, you guys ready? Hank and Evan are here too." Johnny said into the mic.

"Yeah, I know. Hi guys! We're ready too." Blayne said into his mic.

"Ready, let's begin." Johnny said.

Blayne started the song out with a haunting guitar chord. A few beats into the song, Annette, the drummer, picked it up with slow, forceful beats which Jess picked up on his bass. Chris began echoing the start of the song again on his guitar and Blayne continued to play.

Chloe wrapped her hands around her microphone. "Life flows around me. I feel so detached in the eye of the storm. Nothing matters and I float on, indifferent. Can you feel this longing? Do you trust it in yourself? Can you break the chains of never-ending agony?"

The song wasn't completely finished, but Hank and Evan loved it.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Evan hugged Chloe.

"Thanks. Glad you liked it." Blayne said, grinning at them.

"I never knew you could play and sing like that. It was fantastic." Hank shook hands with Blayne.

"Let's grab a drink upstairs." Chloe suggested, leading the way.

The rest of the afternoon was spent at the Syne household, talking, laughing and getting to know everyone. It was one of the most enjoyable days Hank and Evan had had since arriving in The Hamptons.


	41. Lunch

**Pairing: None (Hank/Evan if you squint and tilt your head to the left and pour glitter on it. Don't forget the rose colored glasses.)**

**Warnings: None (See above.)**

**Author's Notes: I know, I know. I promised slashy, but I am a slave to the muses and they wrote this, not me. :D? Review, loves!**

* * *

"Let's have lunch. Just you and me." Hank says to Evan as they return from another patients' house.

"Are you going to cook it?" Evan asks warily.

"No. I was hoping you would." Hank says sheepishly.

"Okay, good." Evan lets out a relieved sigh.

"Shut up. I can cook somethings." Hank retorts.

"Hank, cereal and ramen noddles and TV dinners do not count as cooking." Evan explains, rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Well, then, hurry up if you're so great at it." Hank playfully shoves Evan towards the kitchen.

"Hey, hey, genius and creativity cannot be rushed." Evan bats at the hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah, whatever you say, little bro." Hank snickers, then moves into the living room to watch TV before Evan is finished with their meal.

Lunch turns out rather pleasantly, if Evan does say so himself, and Hank agrees though he doesn't feel the need to inflate his brother's ego anymore than it is, and so keeps his silence, only breaking it with taunts and teases to which Evan responds with glares and muttered curses.

All in all, just another day in their lives.


	42. Coffee

**Pairing: None**

**Warnings: None**

**Author's Notes: Fluffy, short. *has a craving for coffee now* Review!**

* * *

"Hank, what are you doing?" Evan asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Trying to make some coffee." Hank said, wrestling with the coffee maker as he tried and failed to put the filter in properly.

"Let me handle this." Evan sighed and shooed Hank away from it.

With ease, Evan fixed the filter, put the coffee grounds in it, and filled it with water. He turned it on then faced Hank. "There, that wasn't so hard."

Hank grumbles something that sounds suspiciously like "Evil coffee machine" and takes a seat at the table.

Evan smirked. He knew he made better coffee anyway.


	43. Stars

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Incest, slash, implied sex, implied sex in a public place**

**Author's Notes: Sorry it's been so long since the last update! I've been busy and lost my muse for this fandom for a while since there's no new episodes, but there will be soon, I hope. Review, loves!**

* * *

The sand was warm underneath his back, the cool water lapping at his bare feet as he stared up at the sky. The stars were so bright tonight, like some careless god or goddess had dropped several handfuls of diamonds onto the black velvet of the sky, leaving them there to sparkle for the mortals.

He wasn't quite sure when Evan joined him, but he didn't mind sharing the stars with him. They sat in silence, both had their attention fixed on the heavens above them.

A shooting star crossed the sky and a few more followed. Evan shifted, rolling over to face Hank. "Remember when we were younger, what you told me the shooting stars were?"

Hank glanced over at him. "Yeah, I said they were dreams that had come true. That they were so pretty that everyone wanted one, so that's why people tried so hard to achieve their dreams, so they could have a star of their own. I can't believe you remember that."

"One of the few times I listened to you." Evan smirked, rolling back over to face the sky.

Hank smiled softly to the sky. The water crept higher up their legs until it was at their knees. Hank stood, dusting the sand off of him, reaching out a hand to pull Evan to his feet.

His hands settled at Evan's waist as he pressed his lips to Evan's, the kiss chaste and sweet. Evan smiled against his brother's lips, arms settling around Hank's neck. The cool night breeze caressed them like a third lover, fingers curling through their hair, sliding around them.

They parted gently, Hank moving further up on the beach, tugging Evan with him, tumbling down onto the sand, giggling lightly. Hank kissed Evan again, this time with more passion, tongue slipping out to ask for entrance. Evan happily granted it, lips parting, his tongue meeting to dance the familiar and exciting dance.

Things weren't hurried between them. There was no need for the rush tonight. Not with the stars shining so brightly above them. Kisses were exchanged, hands feeling, touching. Everything was perfect. Passion built like the tide, slow and steady, taking them higher and higher until they were falling, flying, and coming back down into themselves.

Evan snuggled into the open circle of Hank's arms, savoring the warmth of his brother. "That was amazing."

"Yeah, who knew sex on the beach was that fun?" Hank smiled.

"Hmm." Evan sighed, lips pressing against Hank's neck briefly.

"we should head back to the house." Hank said, making no effort to get up.

"Yeah, probably." Evan agreed, cuddling even more into Hank's side.

Hank laughed, hand stroking Evan's hair, making the younger man purr in pleasure.

"I'm pretty sure you were a cat in a past life." Hank said, amusement twinkling in his hazel eyes.

"'Kay." Evan murmured sleepily.

"Come on, let's get you into bed." Hank stood, pulling the sleepy Evan with him.

He wrapped an arm around his brother's waist and half-carried him back home.

He paused at the door, turning to look at the sky for one last look at the stars.

They shone especially bright that night just for them.


	44. Drama

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Slash, incest**

**Author's Notes: Lyrics are from the song "Bad Romance" by Lady GaGa. I've been hooked on that song for a while. Review, dolls!**

_

* * *

_

_I want your drama with the touch of your hand_

_I want your leather studded kiss in the sand_

_I want your love_

_Love, love, love_

_I want your love_

_-"Bad Romance" _Lady GaGa

Evan can be a very dramatic individual. Always finding ways to make mountains out of mole hills, as it were. Hank knows this, tries to ignore it and not give Evan fuel for it.

Sometimes Hank thinks Evan should have been a Broadway actor. The kind that only starred in Dramas, but Hank doesn't tell Evan that. It wouldn't do to feed his ego either.

Hank knows that Evan is dramatic, so it comes as no surprise when Hank finds him dancing in the living room, blaring the song "Bad Romance" and singing it at the top of his lungs.

Evan grins when he sees him and continues grooving. "Want you in my rear window, baby, it's sick." He wraps his arms around Hank's neck and leans in for a kiss, which Hank happily gives.

Evan may be dramatic and a pain in the ass sometimes, but he's Hank's and that's all that matters.


	45. Protect

**Warnings: None**

**Spoilers: General for all of season two**

**Pairings: None**

**Author's Notes: I took a season break with the show, but I'm back now! :D Enjoy and review, loves.  
**

* * *

Hank has spent his life, up until this point, being so in sync with his younger brother that this sudden disharmony between them is jarring and leaves him feeling dizzy. He hates fighting with Evan, really fighting with him, not their usual sniping and bickering. No, this is real, this is something that he doesn't know how to fix with a joke or some smart ass comment. He can't make Evan smile anymore.

He knows that it's all their—Evan's—father's fault. He doesn't understand how Evan could just forgive everything that he's done and not done for them over the past twenty years. He doesn't understand why Evan would want to. This is the same man that left their mother when she needed him most, left Evan when he needed him most, and now Evan acts like it doesn't matter. He's angry with Evan, angrier than he's been in a long time and he doesn't want to forgive him for what feels like the ultimate betrayal.

He knows he'll never forgive Eddie. There's no way that would ever happen. There's too much hate and resentment to overcome and, to be honest, he doesn't want to get over it. There's something strangely comforting about the familiar ball of anger that clenches in his chest every time he lays eyes on the man.

All he really wants to do is protect Evan from Eddie, from his lies and the inevitable hurt and heartbreak that's going to come of Eddie getting back into their lives, but he realises, now more than ever, that Evan is an adult, despite all the evidence to the contrary. Hank can't pick and choose who Evan allows into his life, no matter how much he wishes he could right now. If Evan wants Eddie in his life, then that's his choice and Hank really doesn't get a say so in it.

He just wishes Evan would understand how much it hurts him to know that Evan is, in a way, choosing Eddie over him. He doesn't understand it and doesn't want to, but he wishes Evan wouldn't be so blind when it came to Eddie.

But mostly Hank wants to protect Evan from Evan because he is too much of an optimist and he trusts too easily and he gets hurt and who's going to be the one to pick up all the pieces after Eddie gets done shattering him for a second time? Hank. He just doesn't know how well he'll be able to put them back together when it's all over.


	46. Fluff

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Slash, incest**

**Author's Notes: Dedicated to _missflapjack_ and _not-so-wicked witch_ for being awesome! Thanks, guys. Review, loves.**

* * *

Hank shifts on the bed, barely awake and wanting to slip back down into sleep. It's too early for him to be awake. The sun isn't even up yet and he briefly wonders what woke him up in the first place. He stretches his arm out, feeling for Evan and is startled when all he gets is the cool sheets instead. Evan obviously hasn't been there for a while and Hank wonders how he could have missed that.

With a sigh, he's completely awake now, he gets out of bed, hissing when his bare feet touch the cold floor and heads for Evan's room. He pokes his head in, flicking the light on, squinting in the sudden brightness. Evan isn't there either. Hank frowns and turns towards the bathroom, but the light is off and the door is open. Mumbling under his breath, Hank heads downstairs and looks around the dark living room. "Evan? Where are you?"

There's no answer and Hank creeps forward, trying to avoid hitting his shins on random pieces of furniture. He's starting to get a little bit worried now. It's not like Evan to disappear in the middle of the night without a trace. There's a sound over by the patio door and Hank nearly jumps out of his skin. "Evan? That you?"

He hears his brother's startled yelp and smirks. Serves him right for sneaking off. "Yeah, Hank. What are you doing up?" Evan asks, reaching out and turning on the lights.

Both squint briefly, allowing their eyes to adjust. "No, the question here is where the hell were you? I wake up in the middle of the night and you're not there." Hank grumbles, frowning at his brother.

"I took a walk along the beach 'cause I couldn't sleep. Chill." Evan drops his shoes by the door and heads for the stairs, intent on washing the sand off his legs and feet. Hank follows him.

"Don't just disappear like that again, okay? You had me worried when I couldn't find you." Hank's hand on his arm prompts Evan to turn around at the top of the stairs and kiss Hank softly, apologizing without words.

Hank doesn't expect the kiss and it takes him a minute to respond, but Evan is already pulling away from him, telling him it won't happen again. Hank ignores all of this and tugs him back down into another kiss. He had been really worried.

"Go rinse off and come back to bed. We've still got a few hours before we need to be up for the day." Hank gently pushes Evan into the bathroom and goes back into their bedroom, crawling back into bed with a sigh. A few minutes later, Evan joins him and he curls around Hank, skin chilled from the beach air.

"Evan?" Hank says with a sigh.

"Yeah?" Evan shifts against him, pressing closer.

"I love you, but so help me if you don't get your cold feet off of me, I will cut them off." Hank mock growls.

His only answer is Evan's laughter and another kiss. Evan's feet stay firmly pressed against him.


	47. Sigh

Evan sighed and hung up his cell phone, dropping it on the table in front of him. He rubbed his face and glared at his phone, wondering why he even expected it to be any different. It never was and never would be. He had been talking to his father, had called him up just to talk, and wouldn't you know that the first words out of his mouth were "How's Hank?"

After that, the conversation had been tense and awkward, at least to Evan. Eddie either didn't care or didn't notice and continued chatting on happily about how proud of Hank he was, being a concierge doctor in The Hamptons. Evan wanted to point out that it was all thanks to him that Hank had even come here in the first place, but he kept his mouth shut and made agreeable noises until his father said he had to go.

Why couldn't his father see Evan sometime and not Hank? See all that Evan had accomplished, not only what Hank had. Sure, being an accountant might not be as glamorous as being a doctor, but it was still nothing to sneeze at. He was a CFO now too. Okay, so it was of HankMed, but still. Being CFO was a huge responsibility. He just wished his father would take time out of being proud of Hank to be proud of him too.

That's all he wanted and he realised that he probably would never get it. At least Hank appreciated him. Sometimes.


	48. Dark

**Pairing: past Hank/Nikki**

**Warning: Het**

**Author's Notes: After reading a journal entry from a friend on livejournal, this happened and there will be more exploring this topic and...well, I won't spoil you. There will be a alternate chapter for this prompt because I have another plot bunny for it. :D Review, loves.**

* * *

It's not something he's particularly proud of. Evan never should have had to deal with something like that from him, of all people. He should have known better than to do that to his little brother. He did the same thing that Eddie did when they were kids. He left Evan.

Everything was going so well. He was the shining star at the ER and he was engaged to a wonderful woman. Life was going great; it was on the perfect track. Too bad that track didn't include his brother. Nikki knew that Evan was the black sheep of the two brothers and saw him as someone who would only hold Hank back. It's not something Hank's proud of, but he felt the same when Nikki first brought it up.

"I don't think you should spend so much time with your brother." She said, taking a sip of wine and watching Hank.

Had anyone else said this to him, he would have responded with anger, but it was Nikki, so all she got was a "Why?" in a calm, almost bored tone.

"He's a bad influence. Always partying and sleeping around. He'll only drag you down, dear." Nikki said, trying to look concerned.

"Maybe he does party a bit often, but he's not a bad influence." Hank gave his token protest. After all, every family had a screw up, Evan just happened to be theirs.

"Whatever you say, Hank, but I still don't think you should hang out with him so much." Nikki went back to her dinner.

So Hank began making excuses to Evan, blowing him off, ditching him, standing him up, and flat out ignoring Evan completely. Finally Evan seemed to get the hint and left Hank alone with his new, perfect life. Before he did, however, Hank had one last voice mail from him.

"Henry, it's apparent for whatever reasons that you simply don't want to hang out anymore or spend any time together. Okay, fine, I know you've got a busy work schedule and you and Nikki are busy with the wedding, that's cool. I just don't understand why you're ignoring me all of a sudden. It's not like you to do that even when I piss you off. Did I piss you off? I'm sorry if I did. I wish you would tell me what's going on. As awesome as I am, I am not a mind reader. I get that you think I'm the screw up brother and I probably am, but stop ignoring me, please. I just...I miss you, Hank. Call me later, though I won't hold my breath."

Hank deleted that voice mail and convinced himself it was for the best. They're both grownups now, Evan needed to learn how to live without Hank there all the time, right? Right, according to Nikki. Then why did it hurt so much to hear the pain in Evan's voice when he said, "I miss you, Hank"? He was hurting Evan, but he was sure that Evan would get over it.

Then everything went to hell at the hospital and then with Nikki and soon he was sitting in his only chair, eating day old pizza, drinking all day, and watching daytime TV. Who was the only person who came and rescued him? Who was the only one that cared about him, wanted to make him happy again? Right, the one person he had turned his back on and shoved out of his so called perfect life. His baby brother. The only person he could really count on when times were rough.

Now they're both happy and in The Hamptons. Their relationship in well on its' way to being the way it used to be before Nikki. Hank sees clearly now everything that she was trying to do to his and Evan's relationship. What's more is that he was willing to let her do that to them. He was willing to throw Evan away simply because he didn't fit in with Nikki's plan of their perfect life together. That thought sickens him.

Everyone has a dark side, even the good doctor and he'll spend his life making it up to Evan, showing him exactly what he means to him.


	49. Dark Alternate

**Pairing: None**

**Warning: None**

**Spoilers: None**

**Author's Notes: The alternate plot for "Dark". Honestly, I think I like this one better just because I have a longer fic planned for the other one. This one is fluffier too. :D So either I'm writing angst that will make you cry or fluff that will give you diabetes. One extreme or the other, there is no middle ground for me. Review, loves.**

* * *

The dark still terrifies him. He'll never tell anyone, but the childhood fear of the dark has never left him. He doesn't remember where the fear came from, just that it's been there as long as he can remember. He hates waking up in the middle of the night, the darkness so oppressive and smothering all around him. When he was younger, he would crawl into bed with Hank, his older brother sighing and moving over night after night, knowing that Evan needed the comfort.

As he got older, he pretended that the fear had went away, but it wasn't true. It was still as strong as it had been when he was a kid, though he didn't want Hank to know that. He was an adult now, something as harmless as the dark shouldn't have him cowering in fear, blankets clutched tightly around him, panic squeezing his chest. He tries to muffle his whimpers in his pillow, but somehow Hank hears him anyway and comes into his room.

He doesn't say anything, just sits down on the edge of the bed and strokes Evan's hair, offering comfort the only way he can. Evan inches towards him, burying his face against Hank's hip, sniffling and trying not panic anymore now that Hank was here.

Hank makes everything better for him. He always has and Evan knows (hopes) always will.


	50. Pain

**Pairing: Mentions of Hank/Emily**

**Warning: Mentions of het**

**Author's Notes: This is a mix of me ranting about the last few episodes and how I'm sure Evan is feeling. Stupid Hank.**

**Spoilers: All of season two, some for the end of season one**

* * *

He never thought his brother could be so cold and uncaring towards him. Never thought that Hank would choose some woman over their relationship. Never thought that Hank would refuse to listen to him at all about something he knew he was right about. He never thought that he would lose his brother this way. They hadn't even had a proper fight about it. Just a lot of him trying to get Hank to listen to him and a lot of Hank ignoring him, shutting him out, and, worst of all, lying to him.

That's what hurt the most. He didn't care who his brother fucked. Well, he cared now, but that's not the point at the moment. The point is is that Hank lied to his face and it didn't bother him in the slightest. Not even after all the fuss he had thrown up about Evan keeping secrets and lying to him about the whole money thing. He had explained it to him after they had both calmed down for a few days that it wasn't so much that Evan had lost their money, it was that Evan had lied to him and kept things from him.

So for Hank to turn around and do it to him, well, it hurts. In the beginning, he wouldn't have cared if his brother wanted to sleep with Peck, but now that she was their rival, it was like he was sleeping with the enemy and choosing her over him. Maybe it was petty of him, but that's what it felt like. Also, he's pretty sure that she's doing it wrong when she almost killed a patient and then blamed it on the medication. Which she prescribed and apparently knew about all the harmful side effects.

He's also sure that his brother is doing it wrong too when he just hand waves that fact away and then asks her to dinner. Whatever, he's not a doctor, he's just an accountant, so what the fuck does he know, right? It just makes him so angry that Hank is being so stupid and thinking with his dick and not his actual brain, if he even still has one now. It's not like him to be this idiotic, but he's been doing a lot of things that aren't like him, like lying and keeping secrets and laughing in Evan's face when he's hurt. Um, hello? Aren't you a doctor? Aren't you suppose to care about the fact that your brother got shot? Sure it wasn't that bad and Divya was handling it (and being bitchy about it too, now that Evan thinks about it), but you didn't have to laugh in his face.

Everything is falling apart between them and Evan's not sure how to fix it or if he even wants too. Some part of him wants to get up and walk away from it all (hopefully with Paige) and never look back. Then Hank would see what he lost. Hank would fall apart without him there and it would be all Hank's fault. Evan's getting tired of being walked all over by his brother. It's not fair and he's losing patience with them all.

He just wants his brother back.


End file.
